


How To Move On

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Brollarke - Freeform, F/F, F/M, OC Costia, mentions of abuse, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lexa has moved on since she started college at Polis University and after almost two years she decides maybe it’s time to open up again and start dating, but will her college life collide with her home life? What about when she decides to bring her new girlfriend home to meet the family? What will happen when everything she's trying to run from catches up to her.





	1. Meet New People

**Aleksa: What do you consider too soon to try something new?**

**Anya: Ask her out.**

**Aleksa: …How do you know I’m trying to ask someone out?**

**Anya: I’ve know you since you were in the womb.  
Anya: literally.**

**Anya: Ask her to coffee or some shit if you really need to be talked through it.**

**Anya: Unless she’s blonde, you need to lay off the blondes.**

**Aleksa: She’s not.**

**Anya: ASK. HER. OUT.**

**Anya: And then tell me how it was.**

Lexa looked up from her phone and gazed over the busy lecture hall towards a particular dark haired girl who was currently trying to stay awake during their professors lecture on ancient world relations. Her sister made it sound so easy. Anya never had any trouble telling someone what she wanted. Anya always had an easy time asking people out. Lexa wasn’t so talented in the art of wooing girls. 

She had managed to go through her first two years without dating, a welcome break after the very messy break up of her and her ex in high school. There was something about the brown eyed girl across the room that drew Lexa in. She was intelligent and had this delicate way of picking her words. She carried an air of power to her that was dangerously attractive.

When class is over, several of the students grumble and stand up, most of them falling asleep due to the early time of the usually boring class. Lexa hesitated, did she just…walk up to her now? Ask her out right after class? God how did Anya do this with such ease?

“Aleksa?” Lexa jumps at the voice and turns to find Luna standing behind her, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh, it’s OK,” Lexa recovered quickly, “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Seems to be the trend in this class,” Luna offered the girl a small smile, motioning slightly towards the door as one of their fellow classmates almost runs into the wall, clearly half asleep, “So, um, can I borrow your notes from the first half of today’s lecture? I couldn’t hear what he was going on about.”

“Sure,” Lexa smiled, quickly handing her black notebook over to the other girl.

“Thanks, you’re a lifesaver.” Luna accepted the book, a grateful smile on her face. “How you manage to stay awake is a mystery on it’s own. I think you’re the only one who’s never fell asleep in this class.”

“The college induced insomnia will do that.” Lexa offers, smiling brighter at Luna’s laugh, “Coffee also helps.”

Luna nods and Lexa takes a easy breath, now would be a good time, she could practically hear Anya’s voice yelling at her inside her head.

“Would you,” Lexa started, brown eyes snapping back to her face, a slightly confused look starting on the other girls face, “Would you like to get coffee sometime…with me?”

Luna’s lips quirk upward for a second before she asks, “Are you asking me on a date?”

Lexa immediately rubs the back of her neck, nervous. It hadn’t occurred to her that maybe Luna didn’t like girls, or maybe just didn’t want to go out with her, “Y-yes.”

Lexa waits what feels line an eternity before

“LUNA!” A girl bursts through the door of the lecture hall, rushing up and grabbing Luna by the arm, “I LOST TRAVIS!”

“You..lost the eco science turtle?” Luna asks confused as the other girl nods and begins to drag Luna away.

“Come on! I need you to help me find him!” 

“Shay wait!” Luna looks between the two, Lexa slowly sporting a rejected look as Luna’s dragged away.

“You can catch up with Alex some other time.” Shay insists before they’re out the door. Lexa shakes her head and picks up her bag to leave.

“It’s Aleksa.” Lexa grumbles as she walks out the door and turns to see Lincoln waiting for her.

“Hey, what’s with the brooding?” Lincoln asks with a teasing smirk as the two start towards the exit of the building.

“I think I was just cock-blocked.”

“Can lesbians be ‘cock-blocked’?” Lincoln asks as he pulls out his phone, “I’m googling it. Hey the guy from the publishing company sent me an email the other day. He says our book’s being reviewed so we should hear back soon.”

“That’s cool.” Lexa shrugged. Lincoln and her had been friends since they were children and had dreamed of creating their own comic books and graphic novels. They had worked since high school to create and illustrate their first graphic novel.

“You don’t sound that excited.” Lincoln scoffed and flashed the phone screen at his childhood friend, “Beaver Dam, that’s what urban dictionary says is the female version of cock block. You were beaver dammed.” 

“If urban dictionary says so.” Lexa shrugged and slumped her shoulders as they exit the building and head towards the art building.

“Cheer up” Lincoln demands as he hits Lexa on the shoulder playfully, “Who was this mystery girl who beaver dammed you anyway?”

“Ow, and she didn’t, her friend ran it yelling about a missing turtle? Then dragged her away before she could answer me.”

“Sorry Lex, better luck next time.”

____Aleksa_____

Lexa doesn’t see Luna until their next War and Peace In Literature class. Lexa’s just getting ready to sit in her usual seat when she feels someone tap her arm.

“Hey,” Luna greets with a smile and hands over Lexa’s notebook. Lexa had forgotten she had lent it to the other girl. “Thank you, for letting me borrow it.”

Lexa accepts her book with a nod as the other students get in their seats. Luna hurries off to her seat across the hall and Lexa sits down and opens her book. She flips through the pages and stops suddenly when a sticky note comes into view, placed between the pages.

_Coffee? After Class?_

Lexa looks across the room and locks eyes with the brown haired girl, smiling shying as she watches Lexa read the note. Lexa doesn’t suppress the smile that takes over her face.

The professor comes in and begins todays lecture only moments later, but for once Lexa can’t seem to pay attention.

**Aleksa: So…I have a date.**

____Anya_____

Anya stares at her phone for a second, surprised and proud of her little sister.

“Lexa has a date.” Anya shares with the other occupant on the room, “She’s not blonde.”

“Wow, good for Lex,” Raven called over as she fiddled with an old radio on the kitchen table of their small shared apartment. “She deserves it.”

“I’m really glad to see her move on,” Anya answered honestly as she sat down next to Raven and watched her work on the radio, “After Costia…and Clarke, no offense.”

“Hey you know I kinda agree with you on that front. Clarke may be my friend, but I don’t think she should have tried getting involved with Lexa. They only ended up hurting each other.”

“I really hope this date of Lexa’s goes well,” Anya started, “It’d be nice to tell Uncle Gustus that Lexa’s found someone.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little early,” Raven scoffed, “And when are you the emotional one?”

“I’m not, I just know how concerned Gustus was with Lexa leaving to go to school. He practically made Lincoln blood-swear to keep her safe.”

“So what’s this chick’s name? We should look her up on facebook.” Raven offered with a smirk.

“I’m sure I can weasel it out of Lexa if her date goes well.”

_____Aleksa______

Luna has a pretty smile.

Like, a really pretty smile.

“Where did you grow up then?” Luna asks while the two of you are talking about the oddities of DC. 

“Virginia” Lexa started, “Just outside Petersburg. My uncle worked at the Naval Base in Virginia Beach. So my siblings and I would sneak off to the historic district whenever he worked late. We got into trouble more times then I’d like to admit.”

“Can’t see you as much of a trouble maker.” Luna teased with a smirk.

“Thirteen year old me would have proved you wrong. What about you? Where do you hail from?”

“Boothbay Harbor, Maine. My dad’s a fisherman, he used to take my brother and I out to set lobster traps when we were kids. I miss the seafood the most. DC hasn’t lived up to Maine’s lobster scene yet.”

“This part of DC is a lot more hipster then most. You’re more likely to find sushi places and vegan restaurants then a decent seafood place.” Lexa notes and she looked out into the street from the window next to them. This side of DC was younger, and the hipster trend seemed to breed in this part.

“Appears to be the trend,” Luna agreed, taking a sip of her coffee as she follows Lexa’s line of site out to the normally busy street. The early hour of the morning provided a much more peaceful view of the city. “What made you decide to come here?”

Lexa looks back over, mulling her response over for a moment.

“I needed a change.” Lexa said honestly. She wanted change after what had happened with Costia, she wanted to leave that part of her life behind her. Lexa hated the looks she got after everything that had happened, she needed a new start, something new where people didn’t look at her with such pity. “Polis has an amazing english department and their Illustration program is top rated on the east coast.”

“You came to study Illustration?” Luna asks curiosity lighting up her face.

“I’m a double major. I study English and Illustration.” Lexa clarified with a smile. Luna tilts her head with an amused smile,

“You’re not what you seem,” Luna stated, the remark is kind, and perhaps a little teasing as Luna reaches over to tug at the sleeve of Lexa’s varsity jacket, “It’s hard to see Polis University’s Soccer Team ‘Commander’ as an writer and illustrator.”

“Technically it’s Captain, but my teammates insist it should be ‘Commander’.” Lexa shakes her head at her teammate antics, she had gotten the nickname from the previous captain her sophomore year. “I can’t prove my skill as a writer right now, but-“

Lexa trails off retrieving a pen from her messenger bag on the chair next to her and flipping over the receipt for her coffee to the blank side. During her time in middle and high school Lexa used to draw quick comic strips for the school paper, these strips consisted of adorable woodland creatures in human situations and was a huge hit with the student body overall. Lexa had started posting this comics online in high school after she honed her style for that series of comics. Lexa thinks for a moment before sketching out an adorable otter holding a rose in it’s mouth. When the sketch is done Lexa smiles and hands it over to Luna who had been watching her intently.

The smile it brings to her face makes Lexa’s heart skip a beat. It wasn’t Lexa best sketch, but judging by the smile Luna flashed her, it didn’t matter.

It repeats, every Tuesday and Thursday after War and Peace in Literature they would get coffee together and just talk. About their hometowns, sports, classes, themselves. Every time Lexa would flip over the receipt and sketch out some form of woodland creature on the other side and hand it to Luna before the end of the date.

_____Anya______

**Aleksa Woodson and Luna Fischer are now Friends.**

Anya picks up her laptop and walks it over to the couch where Raven had been sitting, watching a rerun of “How It’s Made.” Anya plops the computer down on Raven’s lap.

“What?” Raven asks glancing over at the Facebook notification on the screen. “Lexa made a friend?”

“Two weeks after her date? My little sister is not that social. I’d bet money that she’s the girl Lexa’s been going on coffee dates with.”

“You’re a detective now?” Raven teased as she clicks on the girl’s name to view her profile. “Sorry, but unless you send her a friend request it doesn’t look like you can see her profile. Privacy settings.”

“Not if I log into Lexa’s account,” Anya dared as she took the computer back, logging out of her profile and jumping on to Lexa’s in a snap.

“How…do you know her password?” Raven asked with a raised eyebrow, “Not that I don’t find the hacker thing hot, but I’m a bit concerned you’re crossing a line here.”

“Relax, we’re just taking a peek.” Anya waved her arm and clicked back onto Luna’s now open profile through Lexa’s page. 

“She’s pretty,” Raven commented only to get a side glare from the blonde next to her, “Not as pretty as you.”

“Nice recovery.” Anya rolled her eyes, “She’s not blonde, that’s a good thing.”

Anya clicks on to the pictures, most of which are ocean shots tagged “Boothbay Harbor, Maine” as well as shots of large fishing ships. Anya hovers over an image of Luna next to a man who looks very similar to her. 

**Solaris Fischer** : Happy Twin Day! @Luna Fischer

Anya clicks off and scrolls through casually, clicking another photo of Luna wearing a dark colored hoodie opened to show a swimsuit underneath, a pair of googles around her neck along with a gold-colored metal.

**Shay Cruise** : Taking Home The Gold! #PolisSwimTeam #Freestyle @Luna Fischer

“This makes me feel dirty, and not in the fun way.” Raven speaks up, suddenly very uncomfortable looking through the other girl’s profile.

“You think I’m being overprotective.” 

“I think,” Raven starts, pulling the computer out of Anya’s lap, “That you had to see your little sister going through something horrible and you feel like you weren’t able to protect her-“

“I wasn’t”

“-and now your overcompensating for that by hacking her Facebook and trying to snoop through her new could-be-girlfriend’s page. Look, I know you want to protect her, but maybe you should let Lexa tell you about her first before you go all double-oh-seven on her Facebook.”

Anya sighed and logged out of Lexa’s Facebook.

“Go call your sister.” Raven encouraged, “But from what I’ve seen, Luna seems like a nice girl. Nothing shady like Costia.”

“It’s still early.”

“Babe,” Raven starts, taking the blonde’s hand in her own, “Go call your sister, make judgements about her could-be-girlfriend later.”

“OK.” Anya resides after a moment, “I’ll go call her.”

Anya leans over and kisses Raven’s cheek before getting up to fetch her cell.

_____Aleksa______

Lexa’s sitting at her desk of her single dorm, sketching a medieval themed landscape. Since her and Lincoln had been waiting for the publishing company to get back to them about their book, Lexa had thought it would be a good idea to continue the story, working on the second book would give them each something to do while they waiting to hear back about the first one.

Her phone buzzes next to her, she picks it up to see Anya’s face on the screen and hits answer before bringing the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“I thought you loved me,” Lexa rolls her eyes at her sister’s voice, “You go on a date and you don’t tell me how it was?!”

“It was…really good.” Lexa smiles, leaning back in her chair. “She’s…different.”

“Different good?”

“Very good.” Lexa bites her lip, feeling a grin spread across her face and happy that Anya can’t see it. She would only get teased for it. “Luna, the girl I went out with, she’s…so genuine? I don’t know how to really describe it. It just feels real.”

“I’m glad,” Anya’s voice get sincere, and Lexa knows her sister just wants to see her happy. “But if she hurts you, I’ll kill her.”

Lexa smiles, “I know.”

She hears Anya sigh on the other line, “Tell me about her.”

“Well, she’s from out of state like me so we’ve just been exploring DC together. We’ve been getting coffee every Tuesday and Thursday after class at this cafe we found down the street from campus. We walk there together after class, we have the same War and Peace in Literature class.”

“Boring”

“We study together sometimes.”

“BOR-ing”

“We saw a movie together last week?”

“What movie?”

“Beauty and The Beast.”

“You’re supposed to take your dates to a horror movie.”

“Why?”

“So they get scared” Anya explained as if it should be obvious, “and hold your hand. Trust me Raven does it all the time.”

Lexa hears a shout from somewhere else in her sister’s apartment. Probably Raven insisting that wasn’t what she was doing.

“Next.”

“Next what?” Lexa asks as she hears her sister sigh.

“What else did you two do in the last…two weeks?”

“Three weeks.”

“Sure, what else?”

“We went running together last Sunday.”

“Boring.”

“We went to dinner together, at The Bookshop.”

“Is that the speakeasy you were nerding about since freshman year? The one that looks like a bookshop but it’s actually a restaurant and bar.”

“Yeah, it was really cool. It’s set up like a prohibition style speakeasy.”

“You’re such a nerd. I can’t believe you dragged your date there.”

“It was Luna’s idea.”

“Was it?” Anya asks suddenly intrigued.

“Yeah, I mentioned it once and she surprised me when we went out to dinner.”

“That’s sweet.” Anya smiled easily, “She seems nice.”

“She is.” Lexa assures, she knows her sister is only concerned for her well being. She wants to put Anya’s mind at ease. “I know you’re worried about me. I don’t blame you, you have every reason to be after everything that happened. But I want you to know, I wouldn’t have gone out with Luna if I didn’t feel comfortable with her.”

There's silence for a beat, and Lexa can hear Anya running a hand through her hair as she sighs.

“I know,” Anya says softly, “I just needed to hear it from you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you to tell you how my date went earlier.” Lexa realized it wasn’t fair to have made her sister worry for no reason, “Lincoln and I got caught up in book stuff. The publisher liked our book and wants to meet with us next week.”

“ALEKSA!” Anya practically yelled in the phone, causing Lexa to pull the phone away from her ear. “That’s so great!”

“I know, I’m excited. But I’m also a little worried. What if they want to make changes to the story. Lincoln and I worked really hard on the storyline of the book and we spent so much time writing it and rewriting. We’ve already turned down one publisher because they wanted us to write Kenna and Dom as a romantic couple.”

“If they have any common sense they’ll publish your book as is.” Anya stated, “Those guys at Mount Weather Co were dicks, you don’t need to change anything to make _The Crown and The Flame_ a bestseller. Besides, Ground Control Publishing is still a new company looking for new talent. They need a breakout hit, you just have to sell it right.”

“I hope your right.” Lexa sighed and looked over to the clock on her desk. “Hey I have soccer in a hour, I’ll call you this weekend?”

“You better,” Anya snorted, “I’ll talk to you later then, I love you.”

“Love you too.” Lexa smiled as she heard the other line go dead. She stands and stretches before grabbing her gym bag filled with her soccer gear and heading out the door.

________LUNA______

Luna ran a brush through her hair, wet from the shower, the smell of chlorine filled the locker room as the rest of the swim team showered and changed after practice. Her roommate, Shay, had just texted her saying she wouldn’t be around later, and apologized for skipping out on her after they planned to hang out for Thai food and catching up. Luna sighs in annoyance, it wouldn’t have been so bad if Luna hadn’t already ordered food for them. It was Luna’s turn to pay that week as well. 

Luna considers asking Lexa if she wants to come over. They had been dating for a few weeks now, and Luna really liked her. She liked spending time with Lexa more then she did with anyone else. Something about her drew Luna in.

Luna’s getting her stuff together and slipping on her shoes when she overhears some of her teammates on the other side of the wall of lockers.

“The girls’ soccer team is practicing tonight.” One girl brings up, “I hear they have some new members.”

“Any as attractive as the goalie?” Another voice, Luna looks up. Lexa played goalie.

“Haven’t seen any of them yet.”

“Too bad, hey you know if the Commander’s dating anyone?” 

“Don’t know. Why you interested?” 

“She’s hot.” 

Luna has to bite her tongue. Lexa wasn’t just good looking, she was smart, and sweet, and charming. 

“Wanna walk over?” Luna’s ears perk up, “We can catch the end of their practice.”

Luna slips her bag over her shoulder and heads out the locker room and towards the soccer field. The sun has set and she can see the field lights on as practice goes on. The field is packed, some players wearing their deep red jerseys, others just wearing their long sleeve shirts chasing after the soccer ball in a mock game. There are a few other students watching the team practice, cheering on their friends from the bleachers. 

Luna spots Lexa at the other end of the field guarding the net. Lexa’s jersey is black, matching the color of the long sleeve shirt underneath. Lexa’s shorts are black as well, matching her shin guards. The bright green of her gloves and her black and green cleats stands out against the mostly black goalie uniform. 

One player on the opposing team goes to take a shot at the goal Lexa is guarding. The ball goes high and to the corner of the net. Lexa seems to know where the ball is headed before the player kicks it because she’s already there, jumping to knock the ball high and out of the goal. Lexa catches it after her feet hit the ground and punts the ball far to one of the jersey-wearing players who takes it farther towards the other goal.

Luna leans against the short fence surrounding the field as the game goes on. Soon the coach is blowing the whistle and ending practice. Lexa starts her trek off the field with one of her teammates, removing her green mouthguard and whipping the sweat off her forehead with her jersey. Luna smiles when Lexa looks up and notices her, saying something to her teammate before jogging over.

“Hey,” Lexa greets, breathless from her practice.

“Hey,” Luna smiled, “You looked good.”

Lexa blushes, rubbing the back of her neck, a bashful habit Luna had picked up on in the last few weeks of them dating.

“So, my roommate ditched me after I ordered food for tonight. So unless you completely hate pad thai, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” Luna asks.

Lexa smiles brightly, “I’d love to. Just let me shower and change,”

“Take you time, I have to pick food up. Meet me in the courtyard and we can walk to my dorm.”

“Deal.” 

Luna smiled as Lexa headed toward the locker room just off the field. Luna smiled as she watched Lexa go before turning to go get the food. The thai food place she had ordered from wasn’t that far off campus. It was an easy walk there and back. On the way back Luna hears the low growl of thunder as clouds block out the stars and moon from the nigh sky. Luna walks faster, hoping to get back to her dorm before the rain starts. At her new speed she makes it back to campus in record time, quickly catching sight of Lexa in the courtyard. Lexa’s hair is damp from the shower and it makes it look a shade darker then it is. Her green eyes light up when she sees Luna.

“Hey,” Luna greets as she gets closer, Lexa smiles, but just a few seconds later the havens seem to open up and a heavy downpour of rain hits them. Several students run for cover in the nearby dorms. Luna get blindsided by the sudden rain, her own dorm is farther away. She feels Lexa grab her hand and rush towards one of the older buildings, swiping her card to open the door, they take shelter in the lobby of the dorm building. A few other students soaked to the bone and cursing.

“Damn” Luna mutters as she looks out the glass doors at the downpour of rain hitting the sidewalk and windows. Lexa’s hand is warm around her own and she turns as Lexa runs a hand through her now cold soaked hair.

This is Braidwood Hall, Luna recognizes the inside of the building. It’s one of the older dorm buildings, most of the dorms were singles because the rooms tended to be smaller then normal. The AC kicks on and the students groan in annoyance.

Lexa tugs her hand and starts down the hallway with Luna in tow,

“My dorm’s in this building.” Lexa started “We can move up there? Knowing the AC it’s going to get really cold in the lobby soon.”

“Deal,” Luna watched as Lexa slide the card key again to open the door that led to the stairwell. Lexa’s dorm is on the forth floor. Which was great considered Braidwood was the only dorm building without a working elevator Lexa slides the key at the last room down the hall and opens the door for Luna.

Lexa’s room is lightly bigger, being on the end tends to do that, but it’s still a snug single. Her bed in on one side of the room, pushed to the corner with an organizer unit at the foot, a dark wood bookshelf rests on the wall parallel to the door, her desk on the wall opposite of the bed, a trunk rests in the corner on the right of the door and the closet on the left. Luna rests the bag of food on the trunk as Lexa retrieves towels from the small closet. 

“Here,” Lexa hand her one of the towels, shivering slightly as Luna takes it from her.

“Thanks.” 

“Do you want to borrow something?” Lexa asks as she runs the towel through her wet hair, “You might catch a cold like that?”

It comes out more like a question and Luna realizes Lexa might have noticed Luna’s lack of shivering. Growing up in Maine, Luna didn't really get cold that easily, but Lexa had a point about the getting sick thing.

“If it’s not too much trouble.” Luna smiles and Lexa turns back to the closet to fetch clothes. Luna turns back toward the desk, noticing Lexa’s drawings littering the wall. Many of them are of elaborate landscapes in a comic-style, there are a few portraits, and some more realistic drawings of what Luna assumes to be around Lexa’s hometown.

“Here,” Lexa hands her a change of clothes, “I’ll go change down the hall,” 

Luna starts to protest, Lexa shouldn’t have to leave the room to change, but Lexa’s off and headed towards the showers before Luna can stop her. Luna changes into the clothes Lexa gave her, sweatpants and a Polis University T-shirt that’s a little big on her. Luna unpacks the food from the bag and using the plastic bag to store her wet clothes when she hears a knock at the door.

“It’s your dorm, you don’t have to knock.” Luna teases as Lexa re-enters the room. Luna hands her one of the containers of food and Lexa smiles as she takes it.

“Thank you, how much do I owe you.”

“Your company is enough.” Luna smiles, Lexa looks at her confused for a moment. Lexa seemed to do that, get confused when Luna didn’t expect something in return. 

They end up watching _Series Of Unfortunate Events_ on Lexa’s laptop as they sit on the floor with their backs against Lexa’s bed. Eating Thai food and enjoying each others company. 

Sometime during the night Luna rests her head on Lexa’s shoulder, slowly dozing off. She feels Lexa’s head rest against hers before she drifts off.


	2. Try New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Lexa meet with their publisher!

 

_____ANYA_____

Anya only feels slightly better about things after she gets off the phone with Lexa. She’s glad her little sister found someone nice after everything with Costia, she just hoped it stayed that way.

“Babe, are you coming? We gotta meet the others.” Raven called from the bedroom as she appeared a few seconds later with her signature red jacket. Anya stood from her seat at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, yeah,” Anya sighed, following Raven towards the door, grabbing her black leather jacket on the way out. 

“How was your talk with Lexa?”

“She seems to really like this girl.” Anya started, “She sounds sweet.”

“You don’t sound that happy?” Raven raised an eyebrow as she turned to lock the apartment door. “It’s great Lexa’s finally moving on.”

“I’m glad to hear the girl’s nice.” Anya stated running a hand through her hair, “I just hope it stays that way.”

“Worrying will give you grey hair babe,” Raven smirked, “And since you won’t let me have a trophy wife-“

Raven’s cut off with a sharp slap to the arm.

_______CLARKE__________

“OK,” Bellamy grinned as he placed the drink in front of Clarke, “Guess.”

Clarke takes the glass, analyzing the red color of the alcoholic beverage in front of her. She takes a pensive sip.

“Gin, pineapple juice, grenadine, lime, and soda water.” Clarke listed off the ingredients with a confident smirk, “and a half shot of cointreau.”

Bellamy claps his hands as if Clarke preformed the ultimate party trick. “I will throw you off one of these days.”

“Try all you want Blake, there’s not an cocktail I can’t identify.” Clarke challenged. Clarke had picked up a neat trick during her first year in university. She had the uncanny ability to name every ingredient in a cocktail. Bellamy laughed and sat on the couch next to her. 

“So what ever happened with that girl you were seeing?”

“Not really ‘seeing’” Clarke started taking another sip of her drink, “Just a little fun for a night.”

“Just a night?”

“That’s all she wanted too.” Clarke sets the glass back down, “I don’t think I could do a serious relationship right now.”

“Because you don’t have time or because you’re hung up on someone else?” Bellamy asked as he takes a swing of his beer. “You haven’t really dated anyone since Lexa, and you two only went on like…three dates? So I’m not even sure she counts.”

“That’s because she moved off to DC after everything with Costia died down.” Clarke mentioned, thinking back to that time, how upset and angry Lexa was, how badly she just wanted to move on. Lexa needed the change, she needed to get away from here after everything Costia had done to her. Lexa had decided to attend Polis University in DC in order to put some distance between her and her past. “Monty says she seems so much happier now, she’s been more active on Facebook and Instagram lately.”

“I saw,” Bellamy smiled and pulled out his phone, “Did you see her last update? About her and Lincoln’s book?”

“No, I think I missed it.”

“Lincoln and her have a meeting with Ground Control Publishing.” Bellamy found the post and turned his phone over to show Clarke. The post featured a selfie of Lincoln and Lexa dressed in professional attire.

**Aleksa Woodson** : **Meeting with publisher, wish us luck! @Lincoln Crew #TCaTF**

“That’s really great for them.” Clarke agreed smiling at the picture of her friends. “They’ve worked really hard.”

Lexa’s smile is particularly captivating, the last Clarke saw of her Lexa was still hurting and her smile didn’t hold the same level of brightness as it did now. Even though Clarke had missed her, it was nice to see that the time away had been good for Lexa. 

“SUP BITCHES!” Raven yells as she walks through the door with Anya in tow. 

“Hey guys!” Octavia greets from her spot at the kitchen table, playing a game of poker with Harper, Monroe, and Monty. Raven sets a twelve-pack of beer on the table and tugs Anya to the couch where Clarke and Bellamy were sitting.

Clarke notices right away that Anya hasn’t looked up from her phone.

“What’s Anya so focused on?” Clarke asks as Raven takes a seat next to her.

“Oh, Lexa met someone on campus and Anya’s going double-o-sister.” Raven stated simply.

“Does she do that to all Lexa’s friends?” Clarke asks, Raven shifts slightly.

“She does when Lexa’s dating them.”

“Oh,” Clarke stammers, a little broad-sided by the information. “Lexa’s… _dating_?”

“Good for her.” Bellamy says as Clarke stares in confused silence.

“They’ve been dating for a few weeks now? Maybe a month.” Raven thought for a moment. “Lexa seems to like her.”

“Yeah,” Anya sighs and puts her phone away, “Raven thinks I’m being overprotective. But I just want to make sure this girl’s going to be good to Lexa. So far she seems great.”

Anya smiles a little at the end. “You should have heard the way Lexa talks about her, she’s smitten.”

“That’s…great.”

“You OK Clarke?” Raven asks, suddenly realizing that springing this on them may not have been the best idea. Raven hoped to get it over with quick like a bandaid.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Clarke recovered quickly, “I’m just surprised.”

“Anya was pretty surprised too.” Raven nudges her girlfriend, who had finally put away her phone. “But I think it’s good that Lexa’s getting back out there. You don’t want her to be afraid of seeing someone new.”

Clarke supposed Raven was right, still a lingering feeling set in her stomach, and for a second Clarke thinks maybe Bellamy was right about not being over someone. Clarke quickly shakes the feeling away as Jasper groans, Octavia having won another round of cards.

_____ALEKSA_______

Lexa and Lincoln sat in the office of the Director of Ground Control Comics. So far the meeting was going very well. The director seemed to like the book, and Lexa hoped that meant he was going to agree to publish it.

“We’re always looking for a new breakout hit, your _The Crown & The Flame_ could be just that.” 

“We certainly believe so sir.” Lincoln commented, his signature smile on his face, “We wrote the book to break tradition, to go against what everyone else was doing. I think readers would appreciate the different view the book offers sir.”

“Enough ‘sir’, you can call me Sindri. And I’m glad you take that stand on non-traditional story-telling.” Sindri started, adjusting his position on his larger office chair. “I’m pretty confident your book will be the next _New York Times_ bestseller.”

“So…you’re going to publish us?” Lincoln asks excitedly. Sindri nods,

“We at Ground Control would love to add _The Crown & The Flame_ series to our library….but there is something else I would like to discuss.”

Lexa frowned, concerned about what kinds of conditions Sindri was talking about. “Lincoln, may I speak to Miss Woodson for a moment?”

Lincoln looks at Lexa, confirming that it was OK before he gets up to leave the room. The door closes with a soft click behind him.

“Miss Woodson, I have never in my years seen a young women with the level of talent you possess. Your illustrations are lively, captivating, I truly believe I’m reading about real people.” Sindri starts, “I will to contract Lincoln and yourself to write and illustrate the entire _The Crown & The Flame_ series. However, I want to hire you as an in-house illustrator.”

Lexa pauses, stunned by the offer Sindri was giving her. At her silence, Sindri continues his proposal.

“Part-time of course while you’re still in school. But come graduation I’d like you on my creative team. Your writing and drawings are exactly what I’m looking for.”

“What about Lincoln?” Lexa asked, the first question out of her mouth. Her and Lincoln had made this book together, so why was she the only one getting this kind of offer?

“Mr. Crew is a decent illustrator, and I’m sure he’s a confident writer as well. However I see something in you he doesn’t possess quite yet. I’ve done my homework Miss Woodson, you’re quite a hit on Webmic, over 250,000 subscribers?That shows me that you are capable of holding your own. You can tell stories and captivate audiences as a stand-alone artist. You have quite the portfolio of solo work as well as your collaborative work with Mr. Crew.”

Lexa shifted in her seat. She didn’t know what to do, on one hand, this was a great employment opportunity, but on the other hand it felt like she was abandoning Lincoln.

“I understand your hesitation Miss Woodson.” Sindri started, resting his hands on his desk, “But hear me out. I’m not saying you and Mr. Crew can never work together. I’m simply employing you to work for some of our in-house writers and illustrators. We offer competitive pay, excellent health and dental insurance, and we’ll even offer you 3% equity in our company.”

Things her and Lincoln wouldn’t have if they stayed independent artists. If they just focused on their own books. Realistically, Lexa could understand how they may have been naive in thinking they could do their own thing without picking up some kind of other work.

“Why equity?” Lexa asked, “That seems a little strange to offer to an illustrator?”

“I’ve offered small equity stakes to many of my other workers. I see it helps people work together, if one of us is making money, we’re all making money. I understand it’s unusual, but since we are a small staff it seems to have been effective. The equity is on top of a normal pay.”

The money…sure her and Lincoln would be getting a royalty on the books, but equity in the entire company?! Lexa could use that to help her uncle with Aden and Tris’s college funds. She would have a steady income to help her make her student loan payments after college. She could use the money to help her uncle retire. 

“You can take a few days to think about it.” Sindri slides a small stack of papers towards Lexa, an employment contract and other forms. “If you decide to come aboard. Just fill those out and send them my way. We can talk about starting dates from there. The sticky note is our hourly pay for part-time.”

Lexa takes the folder, slipping it into her messenger bag as Sindri calls for Lincoln to come back into the room.

“How about we get some forms signed so we can send this hit off to the printer?”

The next few minutes feel surreal. Because her and Lincoln’s book is going to be published. But also because of the folder in her bag that makes the entire bag feel ten pounds heavier. 

“What did Sindri want to talk to you about?” Lincoln asks as the two walk towards the bus-stop, ready to head back to campus.

“Oh, it was nothing.” Lexa lied, she wasn’t sure how to bring it up to Lincoln, and she really wasn’t sure whether or not she wanted to accept the job. She figured it’d be easier to talk to him about it after she herself made the decision.

______LUNA_____

Luna always did laundry on Wednesdays nights. The laundry room in her dorm was always empty since everyone was at one of the cafeterias for dinner or in their dorms. The only sounds where those of the washer and dryer. She’s folding the shirt she borrowed from Lexa when she sees her phone go off.

**Lexa: Hey. Are you busy?**

**Luna: Just finishing laundry. Are you back from your meeting with the publisher?**

**Lexa: Yeah. We just got back to campus.**

**Lexa: Come to my dorm?**

**Lexa: If you want to? I want to talk to you about something.**

Luna stiffened slightly. Although Luna and Lexa had been dating for a little over a month, their progress seemed slow. They hadn’t even kissed yet and part of Luna feared it was her. Maybe Luna wasn’t what Lexa thought she’d be. Luna shook off the feeling as the dryer dinged. Shooting a quick message to Lexa

**Luna: Be there in a bit.**

Luna hurried to finish folding before rushing up to her dorm, dropping off the clean laundry basket before hurrying off to Lexa’s dorm, the clothes she had borrowed from Lexa last week under her arm. 

Lexa’s dorm was across the courtyard from Luna’s. It was a short walk, but she had to wait for Lexa at the lobby to unlock the door to the stairwell. Luna shoots Lexa a text and waits for Lexa to come down. Luna paces slightly in the lobby, slightly worried about what Lexa may want to talk about.

What if things didn’t go well with the publisher? Lexa had been very excited about the meeting today, maybe something happened and it did go as Lexa thought it would.

Lexa appears a few moments later, still wearing her formal black pants and button-up shirt untucked and the first few buttons undone.

“Hey.” Lexa gives a half-smile as she notices Luna. She looks a little tired. Lexa leads them up the stairs and towards her dorm. Luna was familiar with where it was in the dorm now, they had spent a lot of time in Lexa’s dorm watching movies on her laptop and studying together.

“What’s on your mind?” Luna asked as they settle in Lexa’s dorm. Lexa closes the door behind them and walks over to the bed, sinking down to the floor with her back to it.

“The publishing company wants to publish our book.”

“That’s great news?” Luna tilts her head, moving to sit next to Lexa. 

“They also offered me a job.” Lexa continues and Luna feels herself even more confused. Everything so far sounded like good news. “They didn’t offer it to Lincoln.”

Now Luna gets it. The company was trying to recruit Lexa, and she was feeling guilty because Lincoln didn’t get the same deal.

“What did you say?”

“I didn’t give them an answer, they gave me a few days to think it over.” Lexa sighed, “It’s a really great opportunity, but I feel like I’m going behind Lincoln’s back.”

“Hey,” Luna reaches up, brushing Lexa’s jaw so Lexa’s looking at her. “Do you want this job?”

Lexa hesitated, as if there was a right and wrong way to answer the question. Luna watches Lexa mull it over in her head, green eyes focused on Luna’s deep brown ones.

“I think I do.” Lexa said, slightly more confident. “I could stay in DC after graduation. I could learn from others in my field. I could write and illustrate for new books all the time. But Lincoln and I said we were write books together.”

“You can still do that.” Luna pointed out, “Your book’s getting published and you two can still work on the other books in the series together right?”

Lexa nods.

“I get your worried about Lincoln, but I think if you talked to Lincoln he would want you to go for it. Just because Lincoln didn’t get this opportunity doesn’t mean something wont come his way too. Lincoln’s a great artist, he will find something.” Luna assures, dropping her hand to Lexa’s knee, “If you want something, you should go for it.”

Lexa looks at her, she still looks unsure.

“Sleep on it.” Luna suggested, “Don’t make any decisions today. See what you want to do tomorrow.”

Lexa mulls it over before Luna sees a small smile come to her face, Lexa runs a hand through her hair before she turns back to Luna.

“Yeah, I’ll sleep on it.” Lexa looks relieved, like Luna took a weight off her shoulders. 

Luna pats Lexa’s knee, smiling back at her before remembering the t-shirt she had brought back for her.

“Oh, this is yours.” Luna hands Lexa the freshly cleaned shirt. “Thank you again for letting me borrow it.”

Lexa doesn’t take the shirt right away, “You should keep it.”

Luna looks at her confused until a shy smile makes it’s way to Lexa’s face. 

“You…look cute in it.” Lexa continues, hand immediately rubbing the back of her neck. 

“For an English major your pretty bad with words.” Luna teases as she pulls the shirt back into her lap.

“I believe you look rather pulchritudinous in this particular piece of clothing, M’Lady.” 

“Pul-cri-what?” Luna asks, laughing at the long series of words.

“Pretty,” Lexa clarifies, “physically beautiful, comely, fair,”

“I get it.” Luna shoves Lexa’s shoulder playfully. Lexa laughs, running a hand through her hair, at the motion Luna notices a faint scar on Lexa’s right arm, halfway down her forearm. Impulsively, Luna reaches out and brushes her thumb across the mark. Lexa freezes at her touch. 

“How did you get that.” Luna asks almost instinctively, slightly regretting it when she sees Lexa’s eyes go dark and she turns away from her. Suddenly the ticking of Lexa’s clock on the wall becomes the only sound in the room.

“Last time I made a rash decision,” Lexa starts, her voice is quiet and Luna can hear her struggling to say it, as if the words physically hurt her, “Was when I decided to break up with my ex.”

Luna stays silent, letting the other girl talk.

“She was…not the most pleasant person to be with. At first it was great, but as we continued dating, she got…controlling. She wanted what she wanted and it didn’t matter what I said. I wasn’t happy, and I knew that wasn’t the kind of relationship I wanted to be in. So one morning I decided I was going to break up with her. I didn’t think too much about it, I just got on my bike and headed to her house…I told her I wanted to break up and she got very angry, like she normally did when I said something or did something she didn’t like, and then when I tried to leave she grabbed the first thing she could and hit me as hard as she could with it. Which happened to be a music box she kept on her bedside table. I had given it to her for our one-year anniversary.” 

“Lex,” Luna was stunned, Lexa had never mentioned her ex before this, and Luna could see why. Sometime people were just cruel for no reason, Luna never understood people like that. People who took advantage of kind-hearted people like Lexa. Another part of her was angry and wanted nothing more then to find this girl and beat the hell out of her for hurting Lexa. Luna runs her hand down Lexa’s arm, lacing their fingers together. “Thank you for telling me, I’m sorry I made you bring her up.”

“It’s OK, you didn’t know.”Lexa turns back, her green eyes a little sad, but she it felt better to tell Luna. Lexa smiles slightly, trying to quell the worry in Luna’s eyes. “I was afraid to tell you because I was worried you’d be weird around me if you knew. But I guess it wasn’t fair either. I know our relationship hasn’t been fast-paced, and I’m sorry if you thought any part of that was your fault.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Luna assured. The two sit there in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Luna’s phone goes off, a message from Shay saying she was going to be late for a swim team meeting. 

Luna sighed, there was really no need for her to go, they did a meeting every year to go over the schedule. 

“Something wrong?” Lexa asked timidly. Luna shakes her head, grinning and standing up, tugging Lexa up with her.

“Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Lexa asks as she allows Luna to pull her up. 

“Milkshakes, my treat.”

“What?”

“Standard procedure when the topic of exes comes up.” Luna insists as she pulls Lexa along, out the dorm and down the hall. Lexa laughs as she locks her dorm behind them.

“Even in October?” Lexa asks with a grin and a raised eyebrow. She throws on a sweatshirt on their way out, “During soccer season when I can’t afford the extra thousand calories.”

“Don’t be dramatic, it’s only an extra five-hundred calories, tops.” Luna swings their hands back and fourth. “Besides, I know about your secret Oreo stash under your bed.”

“That’s just for emergencies.”

Luna laughs as they leave the building and head off campus. Luna leads them through the city to a small ice cream shop on the corner. They get their shakes and walk over to the botanical garden. They sit on one of the benches by one of the many water features. Luna sees Lexa brush back one of the going-dormant flowers on the bush next to the bench, gentle so not to harm the plant. A small smile rests on Lexa’s face as her fingers trace the plant. Luna watches her intently, happy Lexa seemed to be feeling better after what sounded like a very stressful day.

“What?” Lexa asks as she notices Luna staring at her.

“Nothing,” Luna smiled, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Lexa’s face. The two stare into each other’s eyes for a long while, nothing but the sound of the water feature before them. Luna catches Lexa’s eye dropping to her mouth for a split second before she moves slightly closer. 

They’re close enough for Luna to make out the scent of Lexa’s body spray and feel her breath on her mouth.

“Run,” Lexa suddenly says urgently as she jumps up pulling Luna with her. Luna hesitates for a second before she hears something yelling behind them.

“HEY BEAT IT! THE GARDEN’S CLOSED!”

The two book it through the garden and down the street as fast as they could, the yelling of the garden security guard behind them as the round the corner and sprint down the street. Once they’re confident they’re far enough away they stop to catch their breath.

After a few moments the two look at each other and burst out laughing. The sound catching the attention of a few bystanders to look their way as if the two had lost their minds before walking away.

“Well, at least we ran off those extra calories you were concerned about.” Luna jokes as the two compose themselves enough to walk back to campus. 

“Alls well,” Lexa chuckled as they reach Luna’s dorm building first. Luna turns to Lexa,

“Goodnight Lexa,” 

“Goodnight,” 

Luna smiles as she turns to head inside of the building, she gets a few paces before she stops at Lexa’s voice.

“Luna-“ Luna turns and is quickly met with the feeling of Lexa’s hand against her neck a split second before Lexa’s gently pressing her lips to hers. The kiss is soft and quick, Lexa pulls back slightly looking at her with a slightly unsure expression. “Sorry I…really wanted to do that.”

Luna leans forward, pressing her lips to Lexa’s again. She feels Lexa’s hands tangle in her hair as she wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist pulling her closer. Lexa’s lips are cool and have the faint taste of vanilla from the milkshake before. The two pull away slowly, Luna feels Lexa’s nose brush hers as they pull away. Luna can’t fight the goofy grin that slowly makes its way to her face as the two stand there holding each other for a few more moments. Luna looks up to see Lexa having the same problem, smiling like a fool as the two stand there.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Luna asks as they pull away reluctantly as sounds of students heading back to their dorms grow louder around them.

“Of course,” Lexa smiles. The two stand there for a moment longer before heading back to their respective dorms, sneaking glances over their shoulders.

_______LINCOLN______

“And then he said he’d publish us.” Lincoln said excitedly into the webcam as him and Octavia had one of their Skype dates. 

“That’s great Linc!” Octavia beamed on the screen. “Hey are you and Lexa still driving out for our homecoming game against Mount Weather University?”

“I’ll double check with Lexa, I think she might ask Luna to come with her.”

“Her new girlfriend?” Octavia asked, she had heard from Raven that Lexa was seeing someone new. 

“Yeah, and I’m sure Gaia will want to hitch a ride with us as well.” 

“It’ll be great to see everyone again! I really miss you when your over there.” Octavia gives Lincoln a puppy-dog look. “And It’s my first game and I really want you to see me in action.”

Octavia had started her freshman year that year and had worked hard to get onto the soccer team. This was her first game playing and she had been begging Lincoln to come out for the weekend to see the game.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Lincoln promises. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t wait either!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Just wanted to talk you for reading! This is a story I’ve wanted to write for a long time and I’m super excited to be able to write it. I know what you’re thinking, That’s a lot of relationship tags. Because I haven’t fully decided who’s going to be endgame. That’s a lot that’s going to go on in this story.
> 
> Also there may be some trigger warnings in the future. When they happen I will tag the story and the chapter.  
> Also Also, “The Crown and The Flame” is a real story. It’s actually an interactive, point and click style game from the company Pixelberry. The story is one of those featured in their app “Choices” which is free to download. Choices is a series of stories that you play along to and your choices effect the outcome of the game. I’m heavily addicted, and they have a strong and growing number of LGBT characters who you can romance in their various games. Or you can avoid romance all together. Highly recommend.


End file.
